It is conventionally known to estimate an electric wire temperature based on a current flowing through the electric wire, for example, a technology shown in Patent Reference 1. Based on a current flowing in the electric wire, it is possible determine an increase or decrease in temperature and calculate an estimated temperature of a conductor (electric wire).